


Surpresa no Natal - Jeddy (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, jeddy, m-preg, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: James e Teddy estão passando mais um natal em família. Eram casados, pessoas de sucesso e tinham quase tudo na vida. Que lhes faltava? Um filho. Devido a uma doença que causava esterilidade aos bruxos, tentaram de tudo para conseguirem engravidar. Será que irão consegui-lo?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Mais um projeto que iniciei.  
> É uma fanfic Yaoi, universo alternativo, e terá como casal principal, James Potter e Teddy Lupin. Terá cerca de 2 capítulos e contém Lemon e m-preg.  
> Espero que gostem. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente.  
> Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder.  
> Bjs :D

A árvore de natal, iluminada com luzes brilhantes e coloridas, estava cheia de presentes naquela noite. O fogo da lareira aquecia a sala, deixando as pessoas quentes e confortáveis. As janelas estavam decoradas com os mais variados enfeites, tal como o resto da sala, desde pequenas estrelinhas, flocos de neve pintados nos vidros, a candeeiros iluminados por velas. A rua, a neve caia copiosamente, deixando branco tudo à sua volta.

Harry, sentado no sofá, com uma bengala em suas mãos, observava a alegria de sua família. Ginny estava a seu lado, seu rosto salpicado de sardas com pequenas rugas, e ajudava sua neta, Elizabeth, uma menina adorável de três anos, de belos olhos prateados e cabelo vermelho como fogo, a fazer um puzzle. A filha de Albus e Scorpius era uma doçura de criança. A gravidez masculina era uma raridade entre os bruxos, principalmente depois da doença de infertilidade que atacava toda a sociedade, mas não tinham desistido de ter um filho.

Demoraram mais de uma década para conseguirem engravidar. Tiveram todo o apoio de suas famílias. Scorpius, mesmo não tendo seus pais perto de si, era adorado pelos Potters. Mesmo com as desavenças que tinham ocorrido entre seu sogro e seu pai, eles se davam muito bem.

Tinham ido à procura dos melhores medibruxos, gastaram fortunas, mas o casal conseguiu realizar seu sonho mais antigo. Elizabeth Astória Malfoy-Potter, tinha nascido em uma bela manhã de primavera, depois de Scorpius ter passado uma longa noite com contrações, esperando que o canal do parto se formasse, devido às poções que tinha tomado desde o momento em que soubera que estava esperando sua filha. Era uma poção incolor, que preparava lentamente o corpo do homem para abrigar a nova vida que estava dentro dele.

O mundo mágico celebrara ao saber do nascimento de mais uma bruxinha. Por uma razão desconhecida, desde há alguns anos, casais de todos os gêneros estavam, tentando ter filhos, mas sem sucesso. A taxa de natalidade estava atingindo valores negativos, algo nunca visto na sociedade mágica. Nem quando tinha sido aberta a “caça às bruxas”, tinham havido tão poucos nascimentos. Hogwarts, cada ano que passava, estava recebendo cada vez menos alunos.

Naquele momento, as Casas tinham sido abolidas provisoriamente e os cerca de trinta e cinco alunos estavam todos juntos no Salão Comunal de Hufflepuff. O Diretor Longbottom até já pedira às outras escolas para mandarem alguns de seus alunos, para que Hogwarts não fechasse. Ilvermorny e Castelobruxo, ambas na América, decidiram enviar um grupo de alunos, para “intercâmbio.” Mahoutokoro e Uagadou recusaram polidamente a oferta, alegando que já tinham poucos alunos a seus cuidados, e não poderia ajudá-los. Beauxbatons e Dumstrang ainda não tinham enviado resposta.

Os Medibruxos faziam experiências, tentando perceber o motivo, mas não tinham chegado a nenhuma conclusão. O Ministério da Magia para combater a falta de nascimentos, promulgou uma lei onde todos os bruxos maiores de idade eram obrigados a se casarem. Para evitarem casamentos com desconhecidos, primos se casaram com primos, amigos com amigas. Rapidamente perceberam que essa lei não resultaria e a revogaram.

James estava sentado em um sofá de um lugar, suas mãos por cima da barriga, enquanto observava sua mãe brincando com sua sobrinha. Teddy também observava a menina, com o rosto tenso. Ele e James também estavam tentando ter um bebê desde que se casaram. Tinha sido uma cerimónia simples, com amigos e família. Teddy trabalhava como Auror no Ministério, uma função que adorava, e James estava jogando como seeker para os Fitchburg Finches, um time americano, enquanto não engravidava. Seu companheiro tinha recebido uma proposta depois de se ter casado e a aproveitou. Já estava jogando para eles há mais de doze anos e não se arrependia.

Aproveitavam e iam ao Hospital da cidade de Massachusetts, o “Health Witch”, para fazerem tratamentos continuados, embora também viajassem para outros países, pagando fortunas pelos tratamentos, mas sem sucesso. Odiava ver o rosto triste de James ao receberem as notícias dos tratamentos não terem sido um sucesso. Odiava escutar seu choro abafado contra o travesseiro durante a noite, enquanto pensava que ele estava dormindo. Já se perguntara muitas vezes o motivo dessa doença lhes estar destruindo o maior sonho de ambos. Olhou para trás, vendo os elfos domésticos retirando a loiça suja e a substituindo. Os mais variados doces se encontravam na mesa, desde pudim de Natal, panettones, eggnogs, que era uma bebida semelhante à gemada, garrafas de vinho, champanhe e suco de abóbora para as crianças.

A sala estava ricamente decorada: atrás da enorme mesa de carvalho se encontravam fotografias dos Potters dispostas em forma de árvore de natal. Em cada uma dela se podia ver a felicidade de todos. Tinha sido ideia de Lily quando era criança, que tinha visto em uma revista e insistira com seus pais para tirarem muitas fotografias para a nova árvore. A partir daquele momento, se tinha tornado em uma tradição. Pequenos trenós voadores com Papais Noéis esvoaçavam por suas cabeças, deixando cair de vez em quando guarda chuvinhas de chocolate. Elizabeth apanhava todos com rapidez e distribuía pelos adultos, recebendo beijos como recompensa.

Ron, que se encontrava ao lado de Harry, tirou de dentro do bolso do casaco um pirulito e o entregou a Elizabeth, que soltou um gritinho, animada, e o agarrou com suas mãozinhas.

– Ronald! – Exclamou Hermione, rispidamente – Não dê doces à menina! Ela depois não irá adormecer!

– É só um pirulito. – Se desculpou o marido e deu um beijo no rosto da esposa, que relaxou de imediato suas feições. Quando ela desviou o olhar, se virou para Elizabeth e lhe piscou marotamente um olho, escutando seu belo riso infantil. Lily e Rose, sentadas em um pequeno e confortável sofá de dois lugares, acarinhavam o pequeno Liam, de seis meses. Elas o tinham adotado no mundo muggle, depois de anos de espera nas listas de adoção. O bebê não era mágico, mas era tão fofo e risonho, que não tinham resistido ao seu olhar alegre. Era rechonchudo e ruivo, tal como elas, e adorava brincar com os elfos e Elizabeth mas, naquele momento o sono o tinha vencido e estava dormindo profundamente nos braços de sua mãe Lily. Hugo e Victoire, sentados em um sofá, conversavam entre eles, para tristeza de Hermione e Ginny ainda não se tinham casado.

– Papi? – Perguntou Elizabeth, olhando para seus pai, enquanto saboreava o pirulito – Quando é que a gente pode abrir os presentes?

– Em breve, meu amor. – Respondeu Albus, olhando para o relógio de família que se encontrava por cima da lareira. Faltavam cerca de cinco minutos para a meia noite. Teddy se remexeu no sofá e atirou a cabeça para trás, para afastar os fios azuis elétricos de seu rosto. Sentia seu estômago arrebentando com o banquete que os elfos lhe tinham preparado. O molho do peru estava picante, tal como ele gostava. Cada comida estava mais maravilhosa que a outra.

Ele e James tinham sido os ultimos a chegar, seu companheiro sentira uma leve tontura e tivera de ficar parado por uns momentos, para se recuperar. Depois de chegarem à Mansão Potter e de cumprimentarem a família, pousaram seus presentes, sacos cheios de embrulhos debaixo da árvore, e se reuniram na mesa, aproveitando o jantar.

Tinham conversado sobre política, que medidas poderiam ser aprovadas para combater essa situação, jogaram snap explosivo e, naquele momento, estavam descansando, antes de abrirem os presentes.

O relógio deu uma badalada e todos viram que já tinham chegado a hora. Elizabeth se sentou no tapete e fechou os olhos, tal como lhe tinha ensinado seu vovô Ron e o mais velho, aproveitando esse momento, tirou de dentro do bolso um pequeno presente e o expandiu, o pousando à frente da menina. As badaladas cessaram e todos viram Elizabeth retirando as mãozinhas do rosto e soltando um grito de felicidade. Pelo formato, souberam logo o que era. A menina começou rasgando o embrulho florido, retirando uma caixa retangular, com uma boneca dentro.

– Papai! Papi! – Exclamou ela, se levantando e correndo para seus pais. Albus e Scorpius observaram a mais recente boneca de sua filha, uma boneca angelina negra, de cabelos frisados e um belo vestido rosa, que falava sessenta e duas frases. Seus pais a ajudaram a tirar a boneca da caixa e a abraçou com força, escutando a boneca dizer:

– Te amo!

– Que bonito, Liz! – Elogiou Scorpius, vendo a felicidade de sua filha. Todos sabiam seu fascínio por bonecas. Costumava brincar em seu quarto com todas elas, quatro bonecas, em volta de uma mesinha e tomavam chá. Outras vezes, as deitava em sua cama e lhes contava uma história. Quando não sabia pronunciar uma palavra, corria para um deles e lhes pedia ajuda. – Como você vai chamá-la?

– Mimi! – Exclamou Elizabeth e correu até aos elfos para lhes mostrar sua nova aquisição. Os adultos se levantaram, um elfo se dirigindo para Lily e pegando em Liam, e começaram trocando seus presentes.

– Fique sentado, pai. – Pediu Albus – Eu lhe entrego os presentes.

– Façam o que Albus está dizendo. – Continuou Hugo, se dirigindo para seus pais – A gente lhes entrega os presentes.

Os casais Potter e Weasley voltaram a se sentar no sofá, vendo seus filhos distribuindo os embrulhos. Cada um recebeu um pequeno monte, desde roupa, chocolates, livros para Hermione, que ainda não se cansara de ler. Voltaram para seus lugares, cada um com seus presentes e os abrindo aos poucos. Elizabeth já tinha regressado e estava sentada perto da lareira, abrindo o resto de seus presentes, com a ajuda de Scorpius e Albus. Teddy desembrulhava mais um presente. Já tinha recebido um kit de barbear de Hermione, que deixava seus pelos aparados em segundos, novas vestes para seu emprego de Ginny e um perfume de Rose. Ainda lhe faltava a de seu padrinho Harry, de seu tio Ron, de Hugo e Victoire, de Lily e a de James.

Estava pronto para abrir o presente de Lily, que continha uma mensagem: “Para meu Teddy Bear. De sua irmã preferida”. Era sua alcunha desde que ela tinha começado a balbuciar palavras, mas seu olhar parou em um embrulho dourado quadrangular, o presente mais pequeno de todos. Curioso, pegou nela, vendo que era de seu companheiro. Rasgou o embrulho e abriu a tampa, emudecendo, ao mesmo tempo que seu cabelo adquiria uma cor esbranquiçada.

Olhou para James, que o olhava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ansioso pela sua reação. Voltou a olhar para a caixa e tocou no conteúdo, para ver se era real. Percebendo que sim, voltou a olhar para seu companheiro e sussurrou, seu cabelo adquiriu uma forte cor âmbar, que significava que estava feliz.

– Sério? – James deu uma risada e respondeu, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. Teddy voltou a olhar para o presente e, com mãos trêmulas, retirou um frasquinho amarelo de dentro da caixa.

Escutaram o grito de choque de Ginny e as vozes admiradas de seus familiares. Com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, Teddy puxou James para si e o beijou com fervor, tamanha sua felicidade. Elizabeth, vendo a comoção, perguntou para seus pais, enquanto apontava para a poção:

– Que é aquilo? – Scorpius, respondeu, carinhosamente:

– É a poção que mostrasse uma pessoa está esperando um neném.

– Mas é amarela! – Insistiu Elizabeth, dando a conhecer a teimosia Weasley – Nunca tinha visto amarelo na “poxão”! Não é vermelho para meninos e branco para meninas?

– Quer dizer que estão esperando dois nenéns. – Respondeu Albus, vendo sua família saindo de seu assombro e cumprimentando os novos papais.

– Vou ter mais dois primos? – Perguntou Elizabeth, alegremente e, perante a confirmação de seus pais bateu palmas. Estava ansiosa por conhecê-los. James e Teddy recebiam os mais entusiasmados cumprimentos, os primeiros a saudá-los tinham sido Harry e Ginny, que choravam de felicidade com a notícia de mais um neto. Depois Ron e Hermione, ela sorrindo de felicidade por ter mais uma criança a seu lado. Ensiná-los-ia tudo o que sabia, tal como estava fazendo com Elizabeth. Victoire abraçou seus primos pela parte de trás do sofá, beijando seus rostos e Hugo soltou uma gargalhada, sendo seguido por Lily e Rose.

James percebeu que Teddy ainda não tinha largado sua barriga desde que recebera a notícia de que ia ser pai. Abraçado a seu companheiro, agradecia as felicitações. Teddy sentia que iria explodir de tanta felicidade. Desde jovem que desejava ser pai, constituir família e, finalmente iria cumprir seu maior desejo.

Pensou em seus pais e sua avó, que estariam felizes por ele e sorriu. A vida era boa.

 

Continua…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Só para avisar, esse capítulo contém cenas de teor sexual. Se não gosta, ou não se sente à vontade, não leia. Bjs :D

– Adeus! – Se despediu Teddy, depois de ter trocado beijos e abraços com sua família. Já passava das três da manhã e decidiram voltar para casa, cansados do dia. Com um braço, rodeava a cintura de James, acariciando a barriga, ainda lisa e, com a outra, trazia sacos com os presentes que ambos tinham recebido. Atravessaram a lareira até à Mansão Lupin. Entraram na sala iluminada pelas decorações natalícias, cobrindo o tapete com um pouco de fuligem e Teddy resmungou, pousando os presentes a seus pés.   
– Estou cansado, Jay.  
– Treino difícil? – Perguntou seu companheiro, enquanto pegava na varinha e limpava a sujidade, o tapete voltando ao seu tom cinzento claro.  
– Muito. – Resmungou Teddy – Estivemos treinando o dia todo. Nem na véspera de Natal deixam sair mais cedo.   
– Você já sabia que isso iria acontecer, meu amor. – Voltou a guardar a varinha e deitou um olhar maroto aos braços de seu companheiro, tapados por uma camisola de lã negra de gola até ao pescoço, enquanto Teddy retirava os sapatos e suspirou, aliviado.  
Esticou os braços, o abraçando por trás. Lupin sentiu a cabeça de James em suas costas e acariciou suas mãos, enquanto perguntava:  
– Quando é que você descobriu que estava grávido? – Seu companheiro revelou, enquanto escutava as batidas de seu coração:   
– Depois de ter desmaiado. – Ele se recordou desse dia. Estava sentado na mesa de jantar, e escrevia um relatório para seu chefe. Tinham acabado de almoçar e, enquanto a loiça se lavava, seu companheiro estava sentado no sofá, limpando sua vassoura. Percebendo que o kit de limpeza tinha acabado, tinha soltado um resmungo e se levantara rapidamente. Não queria deixar marcas no cabo de madeira, mas caíra pesadamente o sofá e não se mexera.   
Teddy tinha corrido até ele e, convocando um copo de água, lhe tinha salpicado o rosto. James, pálido como um cadáver, abrira lentamente seus olhos e, fixando os de seu companheiro, lhe perguntara o que tinha acontecido. Teddy lhe respondera que tinha desmaiado e, preocupado, o levantara, dizendo que o iria levar ao hospital. James tinha negado, dizendo que já tinha marcado uma consulta de rotina e não precisava de perder mais tempo no hospital.   
– Você descobriu na consulta? – Perguntou, se apercebendo finalmente do motivo por seu companheiro ter adquirido sua antiga alegria infantil, seus olhos castanhos voltaram a seu brilho intenso.   
– Sim. – Respondeu James, se afastando dele, enquanto se livrava de seu sobretudo, e o atirava por cima do de Teddy. Saiu da sala, sendo seguido, e continuou – Eu queria lhe contar no momento em que soube, mas pensei que, como estávamos chegando ao natal, que seria uma boa surpresa.  
– Uma surpresa maravilhosa. – Salientou Teddy, o puxando para si. James soltou um grito ao se sentir sendo erguido. Tinha sido um movimento tão repentino que se tinha assustado.   
– Teddy! – Repreendeu, se vendo nos braços de seu namorado.   
– Me desculpe… - Murmurou ele, envergonhado, seu cabelo âmbar mudando para um vermelho berrante – Não quis assustar você.   
Subiram as escadas, Teddy apagando as luzes atrás de si com a varinha, e entraram no quarto. Com o cotovelo, tocou no interruptor, acendendo a luz e avançou para a enorme cama. Deitou seu companheiro com suavidade e, depois de ter pousado a varinha de ambos em cima do criado mudo, comentou:  
– Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo, sabe disso?   
– Sei. – Respondeu James, vendo ele tirando seu calçado e suas meias. Soltou um suspiro, aliviado por seus pés estarem livres dos sapatos e gemeu quando sentiu as mãos quentes e firmes massajando seu calcanhar.   
– Tenho de admitir que estava ficando sem esperanças. – Revelou ele, e James escutou uma pontada de tristeza em sua voz - Depois de tantos anos tentando de tudo e não conseguir…  
– Oh, Teddy… - James se endireitou e o abraçou, sentindo seu companheiro pousando a cabeça em sua barriga. Ficaram algum tempo abraçados, se consolando. Tinham sido tempos difíceis para eles. – Já passou…  
Lupin o olhou nos olhos e respondeu, enquanto acariciava seu rosto:  
– Sim, já passou… - Beijou a ponta do nariz alongado e viu James soltando uma risada. – Me deixe lhe fazer uma massagem. Você está precisando.  
– Nem imagina. – Respondeu ele, se deitando na cama e relaxando. Suas mãos tocaram na barriga, a acariciando com doçura. – Nossos filhos…  
Soltou um gemido ao mesmo tempo que sua cabeça ia para trás:   
¬– Continue… - Pediu. Teddy cumpriu seu pedido, continuando a massagem, para seu deleite. Vendo como seu companheiro estava ficando relaxado. Viu o fio de prata, um de seus presentes, dentro da camisa de James. Os bilhetes para a segunda lua de mel, no Brasil, tinham ficado no bolso do casaco. Escutou um gemido rouco e sentiu suas calças lhe ficando apertadas. Se remexeu, incômodo, e James se ergueu, sentindo sua inquietação.   
– Que aconteceu? – Preguntou, preocupado – Você está bem?  
– Não aconteceu nada. – Respondeu Teddy, enquanto um leve rubor cobria seu rosto e seus cabelos adquiriam uma cor vermelho berrante. Voltou a se remexer, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável e James sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto um pé subia as coxas firmes até sua excitação.  
– Que pena… - Ronronou, sentindo como a respiração de seu namorado acelerava – Estava pensando em ter momentos prazerosos com você.   
– James… - Escutou a súplica em sua voz – Por favor.  
– Por favor, o quê? - Perguntou ele, continuando a massajá-lo. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto ruborizado, sentindo que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Ao ver que James também estava excitado, decidiu deixar se levar pelo momento. Suas mãos subiram pelo tecido das calças até seu cinto, seus olhos nunca abandonando os de seu companheiro. Com lentidão, desapertou o cinto, o botão e desceu o zíper. Olhando para James sedutoramente, perguntou com voz ligeiramente mais rouca:  
– Você quer que continue?   
– Sim! – Implorou James, desesperado – Teddy, preciso de você!  
Ao escutar o pedido, desceu as calças e as atirou para o chão. Viu a cueca negra de seu companheiro com um enorme volume e se aproximou, o tocando com seu rosto. Sentiu James se remexendo, suas mãos apertando os lençóis. Desceu a cueca, vendo o pênis intumescido aparecendo à sua frente.  
– Teddy… - Escutou a súplica de James, que desejava que ele o tocasse, que o aliviasse. Com uma mão, massajou sua ereção, escutando um gemido estrangulado. Se movimentava para baixo e para cima repetidamente, escutando os pedidos por mais. Sua voz, gemendo seu nome, o deixava louco de tesão. Viu James agarrando com força os lençóis e impulsionando os quadris contra sua mão. Aproximou sua boca, tocando na glande, e James sufocou um grito. Se erguendo com a ajuda dos braços, viu como Teddy o sugava e lambia, para depois descer ao longo de sua ereção.   
Sons estalados e molhados eram escutados sempre que sua boca entrava em contato com o pênis. James gemia seu nome, suas mãos acariciando os cabelos avermelhados, o incitando a ir mais fundo. Sentia a língua úmida acariciando sua glande, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos firmes subiam e desciam, tocando em seus testículos, aumentando lentamente os movimentos. Sentindo que estava chegando ao auge do prazer, chamou:  
– Ted…- Teddy, não parado de acariciar seu membro, sentiu um jato de líquido quente entrando em sua boca. James sentia seu coração palpitando contra seu peito e viu seu companheiro se erguendo, enquanto limpava a boca com a mão. Viu ele pegando na varinha e limpando os resíduos com um rápido movimento. Mesmo se sentindo cansado, não estava satisfeito. Precisava de senti-lo dentro de si, desesperadamente.   
– Gostou? – Perguntou Teddy, observando o rosto ruborizado e os cabelos absolutamente desarrumados de seu companheiro. James ronronou em resposta:  
– Muito, mas eu quero mais… - Com um sorriso no rosto, Teddy se recordou de ter lido em um livro de sua tia Hermione há muito tempo, que as mulheres grávidas tinham um desejo sexual mais acentuado o início, para depois diminui-lo, estando mais focadas no bebê. Mas tinha lido muito pouco sobre gravidez masculina, quase não havia livros sobre esse tema, devido à sua raridade. Acenou uma vez mais com a varinha, os deixando despidos.   
James lambeu os lábios, expectante, e Teddy lançou outro feitiço. Sentiu sua parte traseira sendo lubrificada e estremeceu com a sensação. Viu seu companheiro se deitando a seu lado e sentiu um dedo acariciando sua entrada, a forçando. Não deixando de o olhar, soltou um gemido baixo, sentindo como Teddy se aprofundava em seu interior. Puxou-o para si e se beijaram, Teddy se aproveitando para se movimentar dentro dele algumas vezes antes de inserir mais um. Suas mãos percorreram seu peito, em direção ao pênis ereto e o massajou suavemente. Teddy abandonou seus lábios, atacando seu pescoço com leves carícias e mordidas. Afastou o pescoço, para lhe dar mais acesso, ao mesmo tempo que sentia mais um dedo dentro de si. Se sentia pronto para tê-lo, e sussurrou:  
– Venha…preciso de você… - Sentiu um vazio quando os dedos foram retirados de seu interior. Abriu mais as pernas, vendo ele se posicionado à sua frente e forçando sua entrada. Soltou um gemido alto, ao mesmo tempo que Teddy entrava totalmente dentro de si. Se olharam nos olhos, os castanhos-esverdeados de James com os castanhos cor de chocolate de Teddy.   
Ficaram em silêncio, observando as feições um do outro. Lupin lhe deu um selinho os lábios, o fazendo sorrir, antes de declarar:  
– Eu te amo, Ted.   
– Eu também te amo, Jay. – Começou se movimentando lentamente, escutando os gemidos baixos de seu companheiro, que tinha fechado os olhos e impulsionava os quadris em sua direção. Sentiam o prazer surgindo aos poucos dentro de cada um ao mesmo tempo que suspiros e gemidos escapavam de suas bocas. Teddy beijava seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que James cravava as unhas em suas costas. Lentamente, aumentando os movimentos, sentindo o prazer ficando mais forte, mais violento.   
James arqueou as costas, sentindo seu corpo tremendo de forma involuntária, como se estivesse levando um choque. Teddy, percebendo que ele estava quase gozando, tocou em seu pênis, que já estava novamente ereto. James contraiu seu corpo, seu rosto franzido de prazer, ao mesmo tempo que ejaculava, o líquido esbranquiçado o sujando. Teddy estocou mais algumas vezes, sentindo a deliciosa pressão contra seu membro, e ejaculou, soltando um gemido baixo de prazer.   
Ficaram quietos, suas respirações aceleradas voltando, aos poucos, ao normal. Teddy saiu de dentro de James, que estava tão cansado que nem se moveu, e se deitou a seu lado. Uma mão tocou na barriga ainda lisa de seu companheiro e se olharam nos olhos. Se observaram por algum tempo, antes de adormecerem. Palavras não precisavam de ser ditas. Os bebês, que ainda não tinham nascido, eram uma réstia de esperança para casais como eles. De que não desistissem de seus sonhos, que lutassem por eles, até ao fim.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Infelizmente, não tive forma de postar essa fanfic mais cedo.  
> O próximo capítulo sairá em breve.  
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.  
> Bjs :D


End file.
